


Running Up That Hill

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But romance if you squint, Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, F/M, I suck at tagging, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, Sciles bromance, based of 5B trailer, not sure how to tag this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 5x10, and Scott and Stiles talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Up That Hill

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished Teen Wolf (after two weeks eek) and I had to write this after the 5A finale. It's not my best, but I rushed it.

As soon as his mom got the call from the hospital, Scott demanded to come with her.  Sheriff Stilinski had been brought in in a critical condition, and they weren’t sure he was going to make it through the night.  He needed crucial surgery and even then, there was a chance his internal bleeding could’ve killed him.

 

Scott knew he had to go.  He had to go look after Stiles, be a friend, be family, be an Alpha.  He could admit that through Theo’s lies, he had become a crappy friend.  Even if Stiles killed somebody, he was still his friend.

 

When Scott walked into the corridor, he saw Stiles with his head in his hands, at first not registering him.  He coughed, and when his friend looked up, he was devastated, grief written upon his face.  There was a beat, then anger filled him, and he jumped up, grabbing Scott by the collar of his shirt and smashing him into the wall.

 

Scott groaned, still in pain from literally dying earlier that night, not that Stiles knew that.  His body was swung around onto the floor as Stiles continued to grapple him.

 

Stiles screamed in rage, “Where the hell were you, Scott?” before several orderlies came and tore him away.

 

He slumped as they pulled him back, whole body just giving up as he began to sob.   They released him a few metres away, and Scott got to his feet, a burning lump forming in his throat as he felt tears sting behind his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry…” Stiles whimpered, crawling over and wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist, burying his face in the other’s stomach as he shook, “I’m sorry…”

 

Scott looked up -- he couldn’t take this.  His best friend was suffering and all he could do was weep silently as he looked up into the dim hospital light, praying for some kind of answer.  This was worse than death.  Everything, absolutely everything was his fault.

 

Liam, his beta, had lost his first love because of the monster Scott trusted, despite Stiles’ warnings.

 

Kira was gone, Lydia was missing.  Stiles’ dad was in a room, being cut open with little chance of survival.

 

He wasn’t a leader, a leader would listen to others, would protect their friends, not trust some random person.

 

He blinked a few times, then looked down at Stiles, who was practically hysterical.  People, nurses and visitors, were staring as they passed, but none dared to ask about it.  Scott rested his hands on Stiles’ forearms, gently pulling him up to his feet and allowing him to rest his head against his chest.

 

“I forgive you.” he mumbled soothingly, stroking his back as he helped him to a seat.

 

After a few minutes, Stiles managed to calm himself back down, still crying but with much less intensity.  Scott was worried, he hadn’t ever seen Stiles like this before, not even when he lost his mother.

 

It was a vague memory, but he could reminisce when he had to hug the other boy after her funeral, how he held his hand whilst he was driven to school a few days later.  They shared a bed a lot back then, Scott being the only one to calm him down after a nightmare whilst his father drowned his sorrows in a glass of whiskey.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked, stroking tears off his best friend’s cheek, “What happened that night?  At the library?” at the look of pain he got, Scott sighed, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I just need to understand.”

 

Stiles nodded, “I-I… I’ll tell you.” he began to tell his side of the story as quietly as possible, gasping for breath every couple of words, “M-My… j-jeep needed fixed, and-and I had m-my back turned for one m-minute… Donovan attacked me… he had… he had some sort o-of teeth in his hand an-and… and I ran to the library… I did hit him with the wrench b-but just once, I-I swear!  I tried t-to climb up the scaffolding to escape him--”

 

“Wait…” Scott looked confused, “The scaffolding?”

 

His friend gave another nod of his head, “He was g-going to eat m-my legs, he said… h-he grabbed me and-and I s-saw there was some m-metal bars, and I p-pulled the ring to set them free… Oh, God… I didn’t mean to kill him… I-I didn’t…” he sobbed in a whisper, and Scott took his bloodied hands and rubbed them between his.

 

“Theo told me… Damn it.” Scott felt rage burn through him, and he raised his voice, “Fucking damn it!”

 

Stiles swallowed stating, “Y-You believed him over me.”

 

“I’m an idiot.” Scott growled, “I’m such a fucking idiot.  I got myself killed because of that stupidity.”

 

His friend looked confused, “What do you mean?  G-Got yourself killed?”

 

“Theo manipulated me…” Scott explained, “And he killed me.  Just for fifteen minutes, I was dead.”  
  


Stiles nearly threw up -- his best friend died, “I’m sorry…”

 

“I’m fine.” Scott took his hand, “It doesn’t matter.  What matters is you.” he took Stiles’ hand and gave it a quick squeeze, “I shouldn’tve kicked you out of the pack.”  
  


Stiles sniffled, “You thought th-that I murdered somebody.  You didn’t know.”

 

“Malia’s killed people.” Stiles flinched at that, and Scott sighed, “Sorry.  Anyway, you’re my best friend, I’m supposed to stick by you through everything.  God, you’re freezing.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “I’m okay.”

 

“No, you’re not…” Scott took off his own jacket and draped it around Stiles.

 

Stiles sighed, “Thanks.”

 

Scott looked up as his mom, Melissa came crashing through the doors, an uneasy smile upon her face as she spoke, “Stiles, we’ve managed to stabilise him.”

 

“Can I see him?” he asked weakly.

 

She shook his head, “I’m afraid he’s asleep, honey.  You should go home, get some rest.”  
  
“I’m not leaving.” he shook his head.

 

She sighed, “Stiles, the doctors are doing their jobs, and I promise, as soon as anything happens, I’ll call, okay?”

 

“You could stay over at ours.” suggested Scott.

 

Stiles shrunk back a bit, “I don’t know…”

 

“It’s okay, you’re allowed.” Scott’s thumb traced a pattern over his knuckles.

 

Stiles exhaled, then nodded, “O-Okay…”

 

“You okay to drive?” Melissa asked her son, cupping his cheek.

 

Scott nodded, “I should be, mom.”

 

“Good.” she leant forward and kissed him on the forehead, “If you’re hungry just… just order a pizza or something, okay?”

 

Both boys nodded.

 

\--

 

Stiles was silent for the entire car journey, resting his head against the car window whilst Scott continually glanced over at him, concerned.

 

When they got into the house, the first thing Scott did was lend Stiles a pair of jeans and a hoodie, then sat on the sofa, exhausted.

 

“You okay?” Stiles asked as he descended the stairs, “You look beat.”

 

Scott yawned, “I’m just tired.  Come on.”

 

“I know how you feel.” Stiles lounged beside him, and they unconsciously shifted so that Stiles was lying against Scott’s chest, “I’ve missed this.” he mumbled into Scott’s neck, inhaling his scent.

 

Scott stroked his shoulder, “Get some sleep.  Our problems will still exist tomorrow.”

 

“Mm…” Stiles felt his eyelids drooping, and a few minutes later, was fast asleep in Scott’s arms.

 

Scott smiled -- Stiles looked so peaceful when he slept.  Everything that he had survived didn’t leave an effect on him anymore.

 

The werewolf yawned and snuggled closer to his human, his best friend, his everything, feeling sleep drawing him in too.

 

He was right.  Their problems, Theo, Parrish, Lydia, everything, would be there for them to deal with when they woke up.  They just needed a few hours rest to prepare for everything to come.

 

 


End file.
